Wolf Guy Resurrection
by Lican Vanwolf
Summary: Ocho años han pasado desde que se terminó de publicar esta grandiosa historia, pero el último capítulo llegó con grandes interrogantes que, sin embargo, nunca se respondieron. He aquí una aproximación de los hechos. A Akira Inugami solo le interesa estar a lado de Akiko Aoshika, pero no le será tan fácil. Muerte y destrucción será lo que le espera para llegar a su amada Luna.
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

Ha pasado un año ya, y los hechos, tras haber avanzado positivamente durante unos meses, de pronto dieron un retroceso. Puedo entenderlo, puesto que yo estuve en ese lugar ya hace tiempo, pero es increíble presenciar cómo le consume el deseo día con día. Mi nombre es Akira Jin, y este es mi testimonio.

Después de los eventos en Yokohama, el asedio de los demás reporteros y su estancia en el hospital, la ex profesora Akiko Aoshika continuó con su recuperación en casa de la señora Yamamoto. Ese día que fue dada de alta se presentó la antesala de los episodios que acontecieron después.

Ese día me encontraba esperándola en la recepción del hospital cuando de pronto escuché a lo lejos protestas y voces entrecortadas en los pasillos que daban a los pabellones. En un instante reconocí la voz de Aoshika y fue que me acerqué. Quería que le devolvieran el abrigo que llevaba puesto el día que ingresó, pues no era de su propiedad, y quería devolvérselo a su dueño.

\- Le repito que no tenemos la prenda con nosotros. – Decía la enfermera a cargo tratando de sonar paciente pero firme. – El día que ingresó los paramédicos se encargaron de quitar cualquier tela que se interpusera para auxiliarle.

\- Pero es que no pudo haber desaparecido así nada más. – Replicó ella con tristeza. – Por favor…

\- Profesora Aoshika, - Le interrumpí llegando a su lado rápidamente. – Venga un momento por favor.

\- Akira jin, - Me miró como siempre lo había hecho desde que nos conocimos. – Me viste con aquél abrigo, por favor, dile que…

\- Ok, - La interrumpí. – Entiendo, venga, yo le explicaré. – La aparté de aquella escena, despidiéndome de la enfermera y agradeciendo que por una vez en el tiempo que Aoshika llevaba ahí, era la primera que no actuaba desesperadamente.

Salimos del hospital y llegamos al estacionamiento dirigiéndonos a mi auto, y en todo el camino no hubo más que silencio. Solo fue cuando abrí la puerta y le ofrecí entrar que ella se sentó del lado del copiloto y giró a su espalda, viendo el asiento trasero y distinguiendo el abrigo, olvidado por semanas ahí, que hizo que sus ojos vacíos brillaran levemente.

\- Adelante. – Le dije sonriendo mientras encendía el vehículo. – Tómelo. Solo espero que no le moleste la sangre y suciedad secas. No he tenido tiempo de mandarlo a la tintorería.

\- No. – dijo torciéndose para tratar de alcanzarlo y tomarlo entre sus manos como si fuera el más valioso de los tesoros. – Te agradezco que no lo hicieras. – Lo acarició con delicadeza entre su regazo. – Es… Esto es… - Suspiró lastimosamente. – Lo único que queda… - Hizo una pausa para tratar de reprimir inútilmente las lágrimas que ya resbalaban por sus mejillas. – De… De él.

Me quedé en silencio, ¿qué podía decir? Mientras a nuestro paso se abría el camino de la autopista de la ciudad. Pasó un rato hasta que por fin habló.

\- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

\- ¿Eh? – mantuve la vista en el camino

\- Esta prenda, ¿cómo la obtuviste? – Me miró fijamente sin dejar de abrazar el abrigo. – Creí que la enfermera dijo que los paramédicos me la quitaron de encima para atenderme.

\- Solo la tomé. – Respondí. – Cuando llegó la camilla y la subieron a la ambulancia, yo subí con usted, llegó un momento en el que dejó de respirar y los auxiliares tuvieron que descubrirla para darle reanimación cardiovascular, y ya que tiraron el abrigo en un rincón olvidándose por completo de él, pues lo tomé. Al final, - Hice una pausa para pasar una curva luego de que el semáforo se iluminó en verde. – creí que lo querría conservar, esto solo…

\- Solo para devolvérselo. – Me interrumpió. – Quería dárselo, dejarlo en… en su... en…

\- Encima del cuerpo, - la interrumpí – cuando lo identificaran. – me miró de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos. – Si es que le dejaban verle, ya que como era menor de edad, solo se le permite a los familiares entrar a identificarlo.

Ella solo bajó la mirada al piso, sin dejar de llorar, recargando su cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana, mirando al vacío. – Mi apartamento queda a lado contrario, – Dijo al cabo de un momento. - ¿Qué sucede? – Me miró.

-Verá profesora Aoshika, la señora Yamamoto ya antes le ofreció su residencia para alojarse un tiempo ahí en lo que arreglaba sus asuntos pendientes. Y en lo personal me parece una gran idea, puesto que los reporteros no la dejarán en paz ni por un instante.

\- Entiendo, - dijo ella. – No van a dejarme sola.

\- Así es. – le sonreí. – Menos ahora.

El cuerpo fue identificado por Yamamoto en la morgue, por ser su único familiar vivo y tutora legal, quien pidió que no se practicara la autopsia al cuerpo, por temor a ser descubierto el secreto de su sobrino. Yo claramente haría lo mismo.

Hay una tumba sin funeral, ¿Quién vendría de todas maneras?, con una placa conmemorativa en la cripta familiar donde se encuentran grabados los nombres de sus padres. Siempre con ubicación desconocida, por lo menos para Aoshika, evitando así que se deteriore aún más su estado físico y emocional. Así, para cuando ella despertó del coma luego de tres días en el hospital, todo ya estaba hecho en el más absoluto silencio que se pudiera adquirir por medio de la discreción (o el dinero).

La señorita Aoshika ya nunca volvió a su departamento, por lo que todas sus pertenencias fueron trasladadas a la mansión Yamamoto. Jamás se presentó a la escuela Hakutoku, Así que los trámites de su renuncia y terminación de contrato fueron hechos por medio de un gran abogado que trabajaba para su benefactora. Y ya que lo he mencionado, Hakutoku tenía planes de empezar de cero en otra dirección de Yokohama para evitar el escándalo con la prensa, pero no hubo presupuesto suficiente ni para terminar contratos y liquidar a los empleados, así que solo cambió de director y subdirector otra vez. Los cuales se "aseguraban" de que no entraran maleantes a su escuela implementando un programa de protección social y ciudadano probado en Estados Unidos, y por tanto, completamente fallido.

La única ventaja es que, aunque seguían existiendo abusivos, estos ya no estaban relacionados con la organización Toumei, la cual desapareció con la muerte de Dou, el último de los Haguro junto con sus hombres subordinados. Claro que desaparecer es solo un decir, ya que, como muchas compañías desintegradas, solo son absorbidas por una mucho más grande y poderosa. Así es, el crimen organizado no es diferente de los negocios legales y empresas privadas que manejan el destino de la economía del país. La única diferencia, si es que puede haber una, es que se merca con vidas, drogas, armas, carne y sangre.

La mafia Yakuza no lamentó siquiera un poco la extinción de los Haguro. Sabía mejor que nadie que si no terminaban muertos debido a sus acciones imprudentes tanto del padre como del hijo, alguien más sin ser precisamente un miembro rival, terminaría cobrando venganza de sus actos pasados. De hecho ya se tenía trazado un plan en caso de que ocurriera; no es que la mafia fuese completamente honorable, simplemente protegían sus negocios e inversiones. Y es que desde el fallecimiento de su padre y su posterior ascenso al poder, Dou nunca se ocupó un solo día de seguir con los negocios familiares. Solo derrochó la fortuna que le fue heredada en comprar armamento militar estadounidense en desuso para su entretenimiento personal; todas sus fuerzas concentradas en destruir al enemigo, una obsesión que le llevó a su muerte. Una muy oportuna para que los Yakuza se hicieran con el poder y aprovechando el estatus de empresa privada de la organización Toumei, así podrían salir a plena luz del día a hacer sus negocios sucios, y la policía japonesa no podría hacer nada en su contra más allá de simples pagos de fianza por una que otra multa, y seguir comprando armamento americano e incluso ruso. Respaldada la organización criminal ahora por el gobierno y la ley, sería ingenuo pensar que Japón no es una sociedad igual de corrupta y podrida que incluso la occidental, contrario a la imagen que quiere vender al mundo de una civilización utópica y ventajosamente tecnológica. Pero no pueden dejar que el negocio se les vaya de las manos a quienes se benefician de ello, y por eso deben los líderes gubernamentales y corporativos mantener bajo control a su rebaño de ovejas, vendiéndoles la idea que Japón es un país muy seguro, tranquilo y pacífico, cuasi perfecto, y eliminarán a aquellos que piensen en romper esa burbuja ilusoria con solo soplar fuerte, incluso si para ello es necesario aliarse con el crimen organizado.

Obviamente todo esto lo sé debido a mi condición de reportero y mi contacto en la policía que por meses se dedicó a investigar los movimientos de Haguro, y sólo necesitaba relacionarlo directamente a un crimen para darle arresto e iniciar su proceso judicial a pesar de ser un menor de edad. Sí, a todo mundo benefició que Haguro muriera esa noche de luna nueva, sin importar cómo ni quién se encargara. Simplemente fue un movimiento estúpido el secuestrar, violar y exponer en la red a la ex profesora.

Sin embargo, ella no lo ve así. Pudo haber sobrevivido al ataque, despertar del coma y mejorar medianamente su salud, pero cuando se enteró que el hombre que de verdad amaba no sobrevivió, el corazón de Akiko Aoshika murió junto a él.

Le asignaron una habitación de tantas, alistado con equipamiento médico básico para monitorear sus signos vitales, debido a su aún delicada convalecencia. La vista panorámica tras los ventanales reflejaban al lago que rodeaba la residencia junto con campos abiertos y un cielo despejado en los meses de mayo. Debido a su intento de suicidio en el hospital no se le permitió mantener la puerta cerrada, el ama de llaves la visitaba con regularidad en el día para llevarle comida, aunque casi ni la tocara, y mantener rondas por los pasillos. Y sin Yamamoto ahí debido a sus ocupaciones y negocios, lógicamente comenzó a sentirse encarcelada. Yo la visitaba todas las noches, y me quedaba en vela para cuidar que no hiciera nada estúpido; a veces bajo su ventanal en los jardines, a veces en la azotea, y otras en los pasillos. Me repitieron disculpas porque no querían causarme ninguna molestia, pero una vez más les dije lo que en verdad pensaba; que no era ninguna para mi. A decir verdad, me sentía en deuda con estas personas debido a que no pude ayudar en el momento oportuno, pues pensé que pude haber hecho más.

Fui lo más discreto y silencioso posible pero ella sintió mi presencia, aunque no me dirigía la palabra. Ni siquiera le importaba, todo le era indiferente. Y entonces comenzó una noche de junio, la segunda luna llena desde el incidente…

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Pregunté.

\- Ella está… - comenzó el ama de llaves. – un poco inquieta.

\- ¿Un poco inquieta? – Sonreí. – Esos gritos parecen ser cosa de una crisis nerviosa, señora Tosaki. – Intenté girar la perilla de la puerta de la habitación, pero esta no cedió. – La dejó encerrada.

\- Quería escapar e ir a la morgue del hospital.

-¿Qué? – La miré sorprendido. – ¡Eso no puede ser!

\- Solo escuche si no me cree.

Gritos, llantos y súplicas inundaban la noche silenciosa; y una sola oración se distinguía:

\- ¡Por favor! Ya es luna llena… ya estás aquí. Devuélvelo…. ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡HAZ QUE REGRESE AQUÍ! – gritó llorando. - ¡REGRÉSAME A AKIRA! ¡Devuélvanme a Akira Inugami! - Estaba en un increíble Frenesí.

\- Llame a la señora Yamamoto. – Dije con el ceño fruncido.

\- No está aquí. – Respondió Tosaki. – Volverá de Tokio en un par de días.

\- Está bien. – maldije mi suerte. – Me encargaré desde aquí, gracias. – Me entregó la llave de la habitación, y con una leve reverencia se retiró del pasillo.

No pude hacer gran cosa más que esperar a que Aoshika se calmara un poco sin decir nada; de todas formas no me oiría. Largo rato escuchaba sus llantos al otro lado de la puerta:

\- No pude despedirme... – Gimoteaba anegada en lágrimas. - ¡Solo… solo quería ver su cuerpo para comprobar por mí misma que no era una ilusión! ¡Solo… solo que… quería ver su cuerpo! Comprobar con mis propios ojos que está muerto… o… pedirle… ¡Exigirle la luna llena que lo traiga a mi!

A espaldas de la puerta, y con un pie recargado, encendí un cigarrillo. Al sentir el humo del tabaco llenando los pulmones, exhalé con los brazos cruzados y la mirada al piso: - Por lo menos ya está hablando. Tal vez vaya por un buen camino al permitirse sentir, aunque sea rabia.

… §…

_ 31 de mayo del 2007. _

_REPORTE DE ESTADO._

_Luego de haberse declarado la fecha de muerte el 17 de mayo del año presente a las 06:07 hrs, se ha puesto al espécimen en observación inmediatamente luego de su adquisición. En su primera evaluación, luego de cuatro horas el tejido no presenta autolisis. En su segunda evaluación, ocho horas después, no se observa colapso de venas y acción de la gravedad que provocaría la decoloración de la piel, aunque si existe una disminución importante de la temperatura. En su tercera evaluación efectuada 24 horas después de la muerte no se presentan cambios. 48 horas después comienza la decoloración. A 72 horas de muerte presenta rigor mortis. 96 horas después no hay inflamación microbiana. A los cinco días no se observa ninguna mancha que evidencie los lugares donde la sangre se asiente debido a la posición corporal. Seis días después comienzan los cambios de estado: primera evidencia de coagulación celular ósea en las extremidades mutiladas: no es uniforme, pero existe. Cabe destacar que es 23 de mayo para entonces, inició del cuarto creciente lunar, a las 18:07 horas. El 24 del mes, a la misma hora se ha completado la coagulación ósea y el 25 el rigor mortis ha desaparecido casi por completo. Para el 26 aún existe decoloración. 27: la temperatura corporal aumenta de a poco. 28; la decoloración ha quedado atrás. 29; la temperatura se mantiene en unos estables 36°C. Para el 30 comienza apenas la coagulación sanguínea externa en las extremidades mutiladas. Hoy a las 18:15 horas se observa que el espécimen ya tiene pulso, aunque no es estable. Cuatro horas después, a plena luna llena su pulso se estabiliza con un ritmo cardíaco promedio. Sin embargo, no existe actividad cerebral._

_Descripción particular: sujeto masculino de entre 15 y 17 años de edad, estatura promedio de 174 cm, complexión delgada a media y atlética bien definida. Rasgos asiáticos y occidentales, cabello lacio y negro azabache, ojos en tonos almendra y miel, casi amarillos y poco comunes._

_Clasificación racial específica: Licántropo mestizo._

_Observaciones: cuerpo presentado incompleto. Mutilaciones antemortem en ambos brazos; el derecho sin dedos, el único conservado es el pulgar, mientras que el brazo izquierdo está ausente, cortado por encima de la mitad del antebrazo. Heridas graves en perforación de pulmón izquierdo y abdomen superior rasgado. Extremidades inferiores completas._

Después de leer el documento, una mano asomándose por encima del escritorio tomó un bolígrafo y firmó en la parte inferior derecha de la hoja, golpeándola con un sello entintado dejando la palabra "Clasificado" en mayúsculas, para luego guardarlo en un folder al interior de un archivero, mientras las luces de la estancia eran apagadas por completo.


	2. Prólogo pt 2

… §…

Al amanecer todo se calmó. Fue la primera vez que pasaba una luna llena en plena transformación, agazapado y alerta metido en la habitación contigua que me asignaron para estar lo más cerca posible de Aoshika, donde todo mundo sabría mi secreto, comenzando con la señora Tosaki, vigilando la puerta de esa mujer. Era ridículo, y eso me hacía reír; un hombre lobo rebajado a perro guardián de alguien que está en el fondo de la desesperación. Ojalá fuera tan gracioso como suena, pero estoy seguro que aunque nadie espió, vio, u oyeron nada de mi sucio secreto, nadie diría nada, tal vez ni se sorprenderían de aquello conmigo, en especial una vez que ya conocieron a alguien como Inugami, pero no debía arriesgarme.

Tomé la perilla e introduje la llave para abrir la puerta y acceder a la habitación.

-¡Profesora Aoshika! – ahí estaba ella, simplemente tirada en el piso frente a los ventanales, con la cabeza vuelta al campo abierto y de ojos cerrados. Su cabellera oscura se arremolinaba en su rostro demacrado y dolorosamente marchito; en su mano izquierda sostenía aquel abrigo sucio. – profesora… - me arrodillé y con una mano retiré los mechones revueltos, pero en cuanto sintió el tacto, sin abrir los ojos giró dándome la espalda; echa un ovillo entre su pecho protegía celosamente la prenda, como si fuera el único pilar al qué aferrarse antes de perder la razón. – Por lo menos no está inconsciente. – Pasé mis manos por debajo de su espalda y de sus piernas, cargándola para depositarle en esa gran y acogedora cama con dosel. Era muy liviana, demasiado, y no era que me pareciera debido a la influencia lunar. En cuanto la arropé levanté la vista a la mesita de noche donde estaba depositada una bandeja de comida; estaba intacta, no había tocado nada, ya ni siquiera el agua.

-Ahhh… - Suspiré. – mira lo que la vida hizo contigo. – crucé la estancia y salí sin cerrar la puerta con llave. – Todo por amar a alguien como yo. – Bajé a la recepción donde el ama Tosaki me esperaba y entregué la llave. "Esto ya se está saliendo de control", pensé. Todo el día se la pasó durmiendo, así no comió.

Esa noche no fue bien tampoco; ya no gritaba, solo lloró hasta que al día siguiente la encontré sentada con las piernas abrazadas a su pecho y su cabeza recargada junto al ventanal. Al atardecer del domingo la señora Yamamoto regresó y el ama le explicó todos los pormenores.

– Se está dejando morir. – Dijo al final.

-Lo sé. – contestó seriamente. – Y es por eso que no tengo otra opción.

En dos días se fueron a Alaska a pasar una temporada, y como es mala costumbre mía meterme en asuntos ajenos las seguí, como no podía ser de otra forma. Tres días después entendió que él no iba a volver, y que ni la luna tendría poder de cambiarlo. Así que tuvimos una charla en la que decidió finalmente rehacer su vida ahí, en un paraíso de hielo y nieve donde el recuerdo de su verdadero amor la acompañaría por siempre.

… Como me hubiera gustado que todo terminara aquí, así de cursi, puesto que ella se merece la paz y tranquilidad de su alma…

… §…

_ 29 de junio del 2007._

_REPORTE DE ESTADO_

_Durante el cuarto menguante los tejidos sufrieron una ralentización en su restablecimiento; la coagulación no se detiene, pero no hay cicatrización. Con esto se termina la fase observacional y empieza la de tratamiento. Coincidentemente con la fase nueva el espécimen tuvo un evento al no tener pulso e indicar así un paro cardiovascular; reanimación básica y usando electroshock al no reaccionar. El organismo responde exitosamente aunque con una presión arterial ligeramente baja de lo normal. A la noche del cuarto creciente se registran las primeras cicatrizaciones cuando se le cambiaban los vendajes y limpiaban las heridas para realizar curaciones. Hoy ocurrió; signos vitales estables, presión cardiovascular normal, respiración regular. Se registran primeros signos de actividad cerebral, iniciando así el estado clínico del coma._

_Observaciones: Los tejidos separados del cuerpo presentan una lenta descomposición. No hay regeneración celular en las mutilaciones del espécimen._

-Bien, esto es perfecto. – Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios al terminar de leer el reporte. – Solo tenemos que esperar a que despierte Doctor.

"Si señor", respondió alguien a través del intercomunicador.


	3. Capítulo 1: Renacer

**Capítulo 1: Renacer**

_ 21 de julio del 2007_

_INFORME DE ESTADO_

_El espécimen no muestra cambios en su ritmo cardíaco ni en la suspensión de sus funciones cerebrales. Sin embargo, las células que no murieron continúan reordenándose para mantener el resto de los tejidos. Se confirmó la fuente original al organismo vivo._

_El evento tuvo éxito a las 19:30 horas: el nivel de actividad del espécimen subió de súbito hasta por fin recuperar la conciencia. Conducta agresiva presente al tratar de liberar y levantarse de la camilla, característica del shock mental producido por el despertar repentino del coma. Se le inyectaron tres dosis de 500 mg de propofol para inmovilizarlo pero no hicieron efecto. Procedimiento alternativo extremo: liberación de cantidad moderada de gas nervioso en el pabellón con dos personales capacitados presentes. El resultado es exitoso: espécimen inmovilizado hasta lograr la inconsistencia. Su ritmo cardíaco es normal y el pulso se mantiene estable para reinstalarlo y comenzar la siguiente fase._

_Se reportan dos bajas del personal; fácilmente reemplazables._

_Observaciones: Las heridas que una vez cicatrizan se vuelven a abrir para iniciar una nueva coagulación ósea. Todo sucedió en el primer cuarto creciente lunar._

\- Maravilloso. - Repitió tras ver una vez más la grabación monitoreada a través de las cámaras, tratando de descifrar el enigma de la repentina escena. - En verdad es magnífico.

-Así es señor. - Respondió un hombre en bata blanca desde las sombras del enorme despacho. - Pero perdimos a un par de hombres.

-Hemos ganado medio millón de dólares más con tan solo ver su resistencia al gas. No hemos más que ganado.

\- Sí, y creo que querrá saber esto

\- Aún siguen las sorpresas, excelente. - Sonrió. - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Hay regeneración celular. - Soltó en un tono serio.

\- ¿What? - Abrió los ojos como nunca. - ¿Es en serio?

\- Nunca bromeó y menos con esto.

\- Pero si apenas ayer despertó. - Se quedará del escritorio para ir y quedará enfrente. - Vaya noche, ni siquiera han clasificado este informe. - Le entregó el documento ya firmado. - ¿Cómo pasó?

\- No sabemos. - Recibió la hoja ordenándola en la carpeta que sostenía. - Las heridas ya estaban cicatrizando y se volvieron al abrirse solo con el movimiento brusco iniciando de nuevo la coagulación. Es algo sin presidentes.

\- ¿Qué tan rápido está pasando? - Le dio la espalda para ver por los enormes ventanales al panorama agradable de un día soleado.

-No tenemos aún una unidad de medida ya que es la primera vez que pasa esto.

\- Ya veo. - "Me pregunté, ¿qué fue lo que le despertó?", Pensó. - Estamos en cuarto creciente, ¿no?

\- Sí, pero es el tercer ciclo en esta fase desde su muerte registrada.

\- Ayer le mencioné que ya había pasado dos meses cuando de pronto recobró la conciencia. - El hombre de bata blanca asintió. - Está bien Doctor Fischer, tiene mi permiso para iniciar la fase experimental.

-Excelente.

-¿Y los demás especmenes? - Quiso sable.

\- No hay resultados favorables. Si mueren o son heridos en luna nueva, no se regeneran, este es el único en el que observamos reacciones.

\- Increíble. Se debe a que es un mestizo.

\- Me niego a creer eso. Los de raza pura que tenían eran mucho más fuertes y saludables. Jamás obtuvimos estas evaluaciones.

\- Pero no podemos negar estos resultados.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo. Pero no sabremos nada hasta la experimentación.

\- De acuerdo Fischer, puede iniciarla.

\- Claro, con su permiso. - Hizo una inclinación con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y se retiró de la estancia.

... § ...

-Un día un viajero que había caminado por larguísimas horas se detuvo a descansar a un lado del largo sendero. No tuvimos nada, obtuvimos algo, y al oído su lamento tres animales fueron en su ayuda: un mono, un zorro y un conejo. El mono le trajo fruta, el zorro había casado un ave y el conejo trajo ramas secas para hacer una fogata. Pero al ver que estas eran pequeñas e insuficientes para crear un buen fuego, lloró de impotencia por no ser más grande y fuerte para traer más. El viajero aun así agradeció su ayuda. Pero el conejo, tan puro de corazón como su pelaje blanco como la nieve, dispuesto a hacer más por él se arrojó entre las llamas para así poder alimentarlo. El viajero, conmovido por su sacrificio reveló su verdadera identidad: un dios. Recogió los restos chamuscados del animal y lo revivió, llevándoselo así a vivir en la luna para compañero de una diosa, como símbolo del autosacrificio por el bien común. Se dice que los conejos saltan queriendo alcanzar la luna para ver a quien, sin importar lo pequeño y humilde que fueron, se volvió un héroe.

En toda su nobleza y sabiduría se dio cuenta de la humildad y caridad de la coneja por ayudar a otros, así que seremos su guardián y la protección de todo peligro. Pero una noche de luna llena el lobo se afectó eufórico y cantó alegre, descuidando su tesoro. Al darse cuenta de que la coneja no estaba a su lado del buscó por todo el bosque hasta que encontró el sendero y fue donde el viajero, y por más que corrió no pudo llegar a un tiempo para evitar el trágico destino entre las llamas, así que sin poder evitarlo aulló lamentándose de lo que había pasado en la coneja. Se culpó así mismo de no haberle ayudado a cargar más leña para el fuego del viajero y preferir cantar al cielo. Y por el amor que consideró por ella, pues dos especies naturalmente cazador y presa no pueden convivir en el mismo lugar, el dios se apiadó de él y lo perdido en su custodia, otorgándole un hermoso poder: su aullido se oirá a kilómetros de distancia, podrá hablar con su coneja en luna llena, y cuando esta mengüe, la diosa podrá bajar al blanco animal en su barca para que en luna nueva ambos están juntos y nunca se olviden. La blanca coneja se volvió la luna particular del gran lobo gris ".

Akiko Aoshika terminó de contar el relato mientras dejaba que la manada de lobos que la que aparentemente había aceptado olieran y canturreaban cerca de ella. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que solicitó humildemente la aceptación en el centro de conservación natural en Alaska. Fue muy fácil debido a la influencia de su benefactora Katsue Yamamoto, con quien formó una severa amistad luego de los eventos, al igual que con Akira Jin quien, a lo lejos, pasando la reja de seguridad, dentro de la estancia de recepción para visitantes y turistas, sentado en uno de los acogedores sillones con cigarrillo en mano, miraba atentamente la escena de ella despidiéndose a su manera de aquella manada a su carga, viendo cómo corría lejos y libre hacia el horizonte.

Realmente él no tenía nada que perder. Su ocupación era viajar de aquí para allá, buscando, reportando y escribiendo artículos para cualquier editorial que lo contratara. Y a pesar de que en toda su vida no se había topado con alguien más que él aparte de Inugami, pensó que tal vez, por primera vez, estuvo equivocado al buscar uno de los suyos entre los humanos. Era extraño pero, ¿Y si quien busca realmente se encontró aquí, ahora, en este momento en ese lugar inhóspito para cualquier persona común? Si, es cierto que estaban al borde de la extinción, pero ¿si para sobrevivir se aislaron en un ecosistema determinado? Así que solicitó un trabajo de reportero para la mundialmente conocida revista Universal Topografía con movilidad extrajera mundial.

-Vaya, se adapta rápidamente a esas criaturas, - Dijo al verla pasar el umbral de la entrada, poniéndose de pie. - Profesora Aoshika.

Ella se quitó el abrigo y lo sostuvo entre manos mientras acomodaba su negra melena ondulada y posó su vista en él. - Por favor, ya no soy profesora hace mucho. Tengo nombre. Llámeme por él. - Se sentó frente a él

-Oh, de acuerdo. - arqueó las cejas. - Señorita Akiko.

\- Háblame de tú. - sonrió educadamente. Akira

\- Hhm - Sonrió también mientras apagaba el cigarro en el cenicero colocado en el brazo derecho del sillón. - Realmente te ha sentado bien el trabajo aquí, hasta tu timidez se ha ido de a poco.

\- ¿Tú crees? - Inclinó la cabeza a un lado un poco.

\- Oh si. - se miraron a los ojos. Él nunca negó que la mujer era impresionantemente hermosa, aún con lo enfermiza que se necesitaría. Todavía se le notaba delgada para su complexión, algo demacrada, aunque mejoró un poco desde el día que llegó por primera vez. - Ya hasta hablas con los lobos. Es un gran progreso.

\- Bien. - Akiko rodó los ojos. - Supongo que fisgonear es un rasgo tuyo al que me tengo que acostumbrar aunque no me guste.

\- Lo siento. - Sonrió. - Estamos en creciente, en unos días luna llena y mis sentidos son muy agudos y vibrantes.

\- BUENO - Levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Cómo supiste el lado oculto de la leyenda?

\- ¿Eh? No creí que fuera un lado oculto. Yo, - sus ojos miraban a un punto perdido en el espacio. - Simplemente lo supe siempre. Pensé que desde niña me lo había inventado porque en verdad nunca me gustó que la conejita sufriera ese destino triste y quise crearle un compañero. Solo eso.

Ah no - Pensó que era raro, "¿Acaso es ... el destino?" - La leyenda sí existe. Solo que muy pocos sabemos esa versión. A mí me cuentan mis padres cuando era muy pequeño. Tú eres la primera persona que conozco que la sabe también. - "Y puede que incluso la supiera Inugami", específicamente para sí.

-De acuerdo. Entonces debo entender que viniste aquí para preguntarme sobre una leyenda para niños.

\- No. - sonrió. - Eso es un plus.

\- Oh si. - asintió. La señora Yamamoto ...

\- Ja ja, - Se rió. - No. Solo quiero invitarte a cenar esta noche. - Se acerca del asiento.

\- ¿What? - Parpadeó incrédula. - ¿Disculpa?

\- Sí - se agachó para mirarla a la cara. - Esta noche se me apetece cenar a un lado de una mujer muy atractiva, - Tomó su mano entre la suya con delicadeza. - Y ¿Quien más que la belleza cautivadora de Akiko para acompañarme?

\- Akira yo ... - Ella giró la cabeza a un lado y con mirada al piso le dijo en voz baja. - No me siento lista ahora para ...

\- No me malentiendas je je ... - Tomó su mentón entre los dedos. - Es en plan amistoso. Solo dos buenos amigos, cenando juntos, eso es todo.

Ella lo miró por unos segundos antes de responder: - OK, está bien, de acuerdo.

-Bien. - Sonrió, - paso por ti a las siete. - Se despidió, dio media vuelta y salió de la estancia para llegar a la recepción, dejando a una Akiko muy sorprendida.

Llegó a su casa, en una cabaña del bosque, cerca de la reserva natural. Ganaba muy buen dinero en comparación con la docencia en Japón, lo que le mejora significativamente notablemente su nivel de vida. Tan fácil sería vivir de la pensión que su benefactora abrió en el banco con tanta insistencia y dejar de preocuparse por siempre del dinero, después de todo, nunca quiso ser pobre. Yamamoto no tuvo hijos, y su único familiar hasta entonces yacía tres metros bajo tierra; entendía su intención de ocuparse de la única persona con la que su sobrino había tenido contacto y de verdad fue como realmente era. Pero con lo ocurrido alguna vez tuvo un solo instante en el valor monetario. Dejó las llaves en la bandejita plateada encima de la mesilla cerca de la puerta principal. Subió la mirada encontrándose con su reflejo en el espejo ovalado de pared con marco estilizado en plata que hizo juego. Su apariencia había mejorado, sin embargo aún quedaban rastros de la abatida mujer que había muerto en Japón. Observador sus gruesos labios aún resecos que pese a todo pasaban por tentadores y sensuales. Sus grandes ojos claros de un tono azul verdoso profundo conservaban las ojeras de tantas noches en vela; y aún así combinados con su nariz pequeña, piel aperlada y cabello ondulado de un negro intenso formaban un lindo contraste que la sobresalir de otras mujeres orientales. Sus grandes ojos claros de un tono azul verdoso profundo conservaban las ojeras de tantas noches en vela; y aún así combinados con su nariz pequeña, piel aperlada y cabello ondulado de un negro intenso formaban un lindo contraste que la sobresalir de otras mujeres orientales. Sus grandes ojos claros de un tono azul verdoso profundo conservaban las ojeras de tantas noches en vela; y aún así combinados con su nariz pequeña, piel aperlada y cabello ondulado de un negro intenso formaban un lindo contraste que la sobresalir de otras mujeres orientales.

Subiendo las escaleras fue directo a su recámara a desnudarse, pues necesitaban una ducha caliente. Mientras se quitaba cada prenda delante del espejo de cuerpo entero revisando cada detalle cambiante, pensaba en lo consciente que siempre fue su figura. Ella misma siempre se supo como una mujer fuera de lo común; con una silueta en forma de reloj de arena se acentúa sus curvas con medidas de 105 - 65 - 100 centímetros y una estatura de 1.65 metros. Si alguien tuviese que describirla con una sola palabra, esa sería despampanante. Siempre se supo hermosa, tanto que de adolescente tuvo el sueño de volverse una modelo, actriz o cantante y conquistador el mundo, pero ahora a sus 23 años ya no le significaba nada. Cuando fue violada la primera vez por aquellos que se llamaron a sus amigos incluidos en su belleza en realidad era una maldición. Pero era inútil tratar de ocultar con metros de tela lo ya evidente; siempre sería deseado por hombres y envidiada por mujeres. Eso es bastante culpable debido a que pensaba que ella misma lo provocaba por el simple hecho de ser quien era.

Se metió a la regadera. Sus grandes y suaves senos fueron los primeros en mojarse incluso que la cabeza. Sus caderas se meneaban con el flujo del agua, imaginándose unos largos y fuertes brazos masculinos que la acariciaban toda. Sus labios temblaron por ese pensamiento fugaz y terminó de bañarse.

Akira llegó muy puntual a la cita en su Datsun Bluebird. Tocando el timbre y al abrir la puerta, se encontró con una visión: botas altas de tacón y cuero negro, jeans ajustados que lucían sus piernas y caderas redondas, y un amplio y acogedor suéter tejido de cuello de tortuga en tono crema. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta. En su rostro no había más que rimel de pestañas y un intenso labial rojo carmín enmarcando sus labios.

Al ver su inacción Akiko dejó: - ¿Nos vamos?

-Ah ... - Comenzó lento. - S ... ¡Sí, claro! - Se convirtió como un tonto adolescente que va a salir con una chica por primera vez. Abrió la puerta del auto para ella, y al metro encendió el motor.

Llegaron a un restaurante - bar con un ambiente maduro; paredes de caoba, luces cálidas, meseros formales, la barra de tragos a mano derecha llena de bebedores de cerveza y humo. A mano izquierda las mesas de los comensales con manteles color guinda y sillas de respaldo ancho negro. Al fondo y al centro un escenario que presentaba a las bandas y los cantantes del cartel de afuera; aunque no había nadie pues se oía como música de ambiente Por qué no haces lo correcto en la versión de Sinnead O'connor.

En cuanto cruzaron la entrada pasó lo que Akira temía; Los hombres veían de arriba abajo y de vuelta a la muñeca que lo acompañaba. Era irónico porque ahora estaba mostrando mucha menos piel que cuando la conoció. Su maquillaje constante de solo dos cosas en comparación, sin diferencias su cabello. Sí, traía tacones mucho más altos que estilizaban su figura y marcaba el meneo de sus curvas, pero solo cambia sus manos y mi cara descubiertos. Entonces, ¿Por qué ?, ¿Qué era diferente en ella que también a él le causaba fascinación?

En cuanto al mesero les asignó una mesa y vieron el menú, sus ojos la examinaron "Cabizbaja, posición recta y segura, piernas cruzadas, ojos centrados y actitud seria pero tranquila", pensaba, "... Acaso es que ... podría estar renaciendo ... tal vez ".


	4. Capítulo 2: Bajo la luna

**Capítulo 2: Bajo la luna**

Ordenaron, comieron y bebieron mientras hablaban vana y casualmente. Cuando el postre llegó, un chiste de Akira provocó una risilla en ella. Lentamente quedaron en silencio, y Akiko desvió la vista a través de los vidrios de la enorme ventana a unos metros; miraba la luna en medio de algunas nubes. Tras unos segundos él habló: - Te ves preciosa hoy.

Ella desvió los ojos para encontrarse con los suyos. – Gracias. – Bajó la vista a la mesa, tomando la cucharilla para comer el postre.

-Lo digo en serio, y no es un cumplido.

Se detuvo con el cubierto en el aire para preguntar: - ¿Cómo, a qué te refieres?

-Realmente soy franco cuando digo que eres hermosa. Pero cuando te dicen algo así noto que bajas la vista o te haces la desentendida, como si no te gustara. Dime, ¿Es eso?

La incomodidad hizo que ya no pudiera comer, solo revolvía la cucharilla de un lado a otro del plato. – Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a que me lo digan.

-¿En serio? – Parpadeó. – No lo sabía, pensé que como siempre recibías "una flor" por lo menos una vez en diario, estabas acostumbrada y te tenían harta, así que ya no iba a decírtelo más…

\- ¡No! – Exclamó. – No me malentiendas, es solo que… - Frunció el ceño, sus dedos temblaron muy leve.

\- Oh, Akiko, - "soy un idiota", se recriminó. – Discúlpame, yo…

\- Ya fui abusada antes. – Soltó. Había hablado y no podía callarlo más. – Tenía quince años. Me desarrollé desde los once, y conforme fui creciendo mi padre me miraba raro, no quería que saliera, ni siquiera con amigas; solo de escuela a casa y de regreso. – Akira solo la miró sin decir palabra. - Cuando ingresé en secundaria rápidamente llamé la atención como en todos lados, pero esta vez fue diferente porque ya era consciente de los cambios en mi cuerpo. Algunas niñas se sienten mal por esto, pero yo no. Estaba orgullosa porque siempre me elogiaron, sin embargo no era tan vanidosa como las populares de la escuela, quienes al verme inmediatamente me envidiaron, pero se me acercaron para ser mis amigas. La líder de ellas era la típica niña porrista novia del chico popular y el mejor atleta; la promesa del deporte y de nuestra generación; ambos de familias con prestigio en mi ciudad natal. Todo mundo decía que ellos debían estar juntos; pero yo a él le gustaba, jamás tuve experiencia en romances hasta ese momento, así que solo me dejé llevar como la chiquilla tonta e ingenua que era. Yo tenía muchos amigos hombres también, del mismo círculo que él, ella se dio cuenta e ideó un plan. Un día me quedé tarde en la escuela porque me tocaba aseo. Mis amigas se quedaron para ayudarme, pero en cuanto el resto de la clase se fue, me rodearon y me acusaron de que llevaba muy corta la falda y la blusa tan ajustada que se me desgarraría sola "parece que buscas enseñar los senos", me dijo una, "¿Por qué ya mejor no te desnudas como la puta que eres?", dijo otra. Yo no comprendí hasta que entre todas me agarraron a golpes. Tres hombres me sacaron de entre la turba, pero solo para llevarme al campo de juego detrás de los edificios para sostenerme entre dos, y el tercero, el mejor amigo del chico que me gustaba, abrió mis piernas, rompió mis bragas y me penetró mientras decía "Por esta vez él no será el primero en disfrutar el trofeo de desvirgar a la hermosa". Terminó tan pronto empezó y luego me dejaron ahí tirada en medio de la cancha.

"Llegué a mi casa con la ropa alborotada, sucia y llena de tierra. Mi madre me preguntó qué había pasado, pero como no respondí, ella solo me dijo que era una chica sucia y lavara bien mi uniforme. Me metí a la ducha y me fui a dormir. Al llegar a la escuela a la mañana siguiente simplemente decidí olvidarlo, como si nada hubiera pasado; era solo una pesadilla, nada pasó realmente más que una pesadilla, me forcé a pensar. Pero en toda la escuela ya se habían enterado del incidente, y nadie se me acercaba, como si no existiera. No, peor, es como si a todos les pareciera repulsiva, no querían hablarme y solo me hacían gestos de asco. Y yo solo fingía que no ocurría nada. Pero unos días después apareció el chico que me gustaba y me dijo que se había enterado de todo, y que lo lamentaba, pero lo que no podía comprender es ¿Cómo nunca me defendí? ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila? ¿Acaso no los provoqué? Y solo me obligué a sonreír y respondí que no ocurrió nada, ya que era todo lo que podía hacer. Ese chico nunca me defendió, solo hizo lo que los demás; se alejó no sin antes decirle a todos que me había gustado. Nunca les dije nada a mis padres y ellos tampoco hicieron nada para saber; siendo una familia conservadora, soñaban que yo me casara virgen. Así que en cuanto pude me fui de casa, de la ciudad y me esforcé para volverme una docente. Encontré a alguien del trabajo con quien formé una relación y me casé a los veintiún años; tal como mis padres querían, yo sería una mujer respetable y un ama de casa con hijos, lo que me permitiría escapar de mi pasado. Pero inmediatamente entendí que no sería fácil; cada que mi marido intentaba tocarme yo me alejaba como si fuera la peste. Mi error fue no haberle dicho de inmediato lo que me pasó, pues solo reía con miedo y nerviosismo; la vida de clase media fue buena, a pesar de yo no trabajar jamás nos faltó nada. Pasaron seis meses y la situación ya era insostenible, así que harto me gritó que si tanto me daba asco que se acercara, ¿por qué me casé con él? No tuve otra opción que decirle todo. No reaccionó, solo me preguntó si no denuncié, pero como le dije que no serviría de nada ya que venían de familias influyentes, no me insistió, solo me dijo que me daría tiempo. Tiempo que duró cuatro meses más en los que me obligué a sonreír y desviar la conversación cada que venía el tema del sexo. Y en el quinto mes, una noche en el que con todo mi valor me desnudé en la alcoba e intenté obligarme a hacer feliz a mi marido, cuando se puso encima de mí… simplemente… no pude. Me aterró, le dije que se quitara, me dijo que no, que ya casi, me sostuvo fuertemente de las muñecas y con su peso me obligó a abrir las piernas, me dijo que era hermosa, ardiente y… yo solo lo patee en pánico. Al liberarme él cayó de lado de la cama, y yo sentada al otro extremo esperé a que reaccionara, todavía en shock. Al ponerse de pie por fin me dijo que ya no podía soportar esta situación, que debíamos separarnos, porque no era posible que me dejé coger por otro que no fue siquiera mi novio y él que era mi esposo no podía tocarme, que no era justo que no le tocara parte de mi precioso cuerpo. Me preguntó si lo odiaba, yo pensé; claro que no, te amo. Pero no le contesté, solo lloré y obligándome a sonreír le dije que era lo mejor, que esperaba fuera feliz. Luego de unos meses terminé dando clases en Hakutoku."

Al terminar, Akiko solo suspiró e hizo a un lado el postre ya sin el menor antojo. A Akira le sorprendió lo clara de la historia. Es decir, su voz no se quebró una sola vez, no hubo pausas, no titubeó, ella jamás lloró. – Lo siento. – Era todo lo que podía decir. – Yo no tenía idea.

-No pasa nada. – Respondió de una manera tranquila.

\- Pediré la cuenta. – Dijo apresurado.

\- De acuerdo. – Sonrió sinceramente.

Salieron en silencio al solitario estacionamiento. No podía dejar de sentirse ansioso; el aire frío en sus pulmones, olfateando, escuchando… ¿Era por lo que acababa de saber? No. seguramente era la energía del creciente lunar.

Llegaron junto a la puerta del auto, abrió las puertas cuando…

-Date la vuelta y no hagas movimientos bruscos. – La punta de cañón de una pistola le presionaba en medio de la espalda.

"Ah, maldición", pensó que hubiera preferido que la ansiedad se debía a la confesión de la ex profesora. – Muy bien, - Levantó las manos mientras se daba media vuelta. – tranquilos. – un hombre alto y muy delgado cubierto con un pasamontañas le apuntaba al pecho.

-Quédate quieta, perra. – Escupió un hombre obeso detrás de Akiko, a quien le apuntaba con una navaja a la cara con el brazo derecho, mientras que con el izquierdo rodeaba su cuello y ella abría mucho los ojos.

-Ok, - Dijo tranquilo. – Toma mi cartera en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi pantalón. – El ladrón hizo caso mientras abría la misma y sacaba un billete.

-¿Qué es esto viejo? – Chilló con desagrado mirándolo. – Aquí solo hay cincuenta dólares. – Le arrojó lo obtenido a la cara, sin dejar de apuntarle.

\- Así es, - Le respondió el hombre, sonriendo ampliamente, mostrando sus excesivamente largos caninos. – Es lo único que obtendrás. Así que lárgate de mi vista y llévate a tu feo y gordo amigo.

\- JAJAJAJA… - Rieron con sorna ambos maleantes. – Parece que no entiendes la situación campeón. – el tipo delgado se acercó a inspeccionar el interior del auto. – Como no llevas efectivo, lo único de valor es este auto que, vaya que es lindo, aunque un poco raro.

\- Te repito. – Dijo Akira ahora con desprecio. – Lárgate antes de que los mate, a ambos.

\- ¡Ya mátalo! – Gritó el gordo inmovilizando con facilidad a la mujer. – Para que nos podamos divertir con esta lindura – Con el brazo que sostenía el cuello acarició con su manaza uno de los senos, ella solo se estremeció abriendo los ojos aterrados.

\- Bien. – Cortó cartucho apuntando a la cabeza de Akira, quien lo miraba fijo sin dejar de sonreír; la comisura de sus labios comenzó a temblar. – Solo dame las putas llaves o…

\- ¡AAHHH! – Gritó el obeso. – ¡La puta me mordió! – Un disparo en la dirección de Akiko mientras se liberaba por debajo del abrazo, detenido a tiempo por la mano derecha de Akira.

\- ¡Pero qué mi…! - otro disparo, esta vez rasgando justo en la parte izquierda del rostro del hombre, cuya cabeza terminó girando a un lado por la fuerza del impacto.

¡GRRRR! Un gruñido profundo y prolongado venía de Akira Jin quien, se suponía debía estar muerto para entonces. Lentamente le devolvió la mirada al asesino, mostrando lo que debía ser un rostro destrozado siendo la carne regenerada en segundos ante su aterrada mirada. A continuación dobló la mano que sostenía el arma hasta romper la muñeca con la que debía ser atravesada por el primer impacto y ahora estaba como si nada.

-¡AAAHHHH! – Gritó el tipo quien calló repentinamente, pues el hombre lobo en cuestión de segundos ya le había rasgado la yugular con tan solo usar sus garras recién crecidas, salpicándolo de sangre y cuyos ojos brillaban intensamente en la oscuridad. Se había convertido en asesino por quién sabe qué vez más.

El sonido de choques eléctricos donde Akiko lo sacó de su estupor, y al cruzar del otro lado del auto le vio. El tipo obeso convulsionaba tendido en el piso mientras ella arrodillada aplicaba repetidas dosis de un taser paralizante directamente sobre la entrepierna de sus pantalones.

-¡Akiko! – Exclamó Impresionado. - ¡Levántate! – La tomó del brazo. - ¡Vamos!

La forzó a entrar al lado del copiloto mientras cerraba ambas puertas, encendía el auto y se iban a gran velocidad, dejando los cuerpos atrás.

Una vez estacionándose frente a la casa de ella no fue necesario preguntar ni otorgar permiso; ambos entraron, y sin perder tiempo él fue al baño de la planta baja al fondo para lavarse toda la sangre de encima, mientras ella iba a la cocina a preparar algo de té, café o lo que sea que pudiese relajarlos de aquél mal rato; incluso alcohol si fuera necesario. Una vez ambos en la sala, él cerró las cortinas que pudiesen ofrecer una vista interior al tiempo que ella bajaba las luces hasta un punto muy tenue, apenas lo suficiente para poder moverse en la oscuridad.

Ya estaban sentados uno junto al otro en el sofá largo y mullido mientras bebían té caliente acompañado de un poco de whisky. Y tras unos minutos en que el silencio y la penumbra reinaban, ella comenzó a hablar: - Lo siento. – Dijo al fin.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Levantó una ceja sin entender.

\- Si no hubiera aceptado salir contigo no pasarías esta clase de situaciones. – Miraba al piso con los pies en la alfombra y la taza entre manos.

\- hm. – Sonrió reclinándose en el respaldo, dando un sorbo a su taza. – Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Esos pendejos sólo buscaban algo qué robar para salir momentáneamente de su miseria, y nos topamos en el momento justo. Sino éramos nosotros era alguien más, y probablemente un inocente habría muerto. – Pero ella sólo guardó silencio. – Además, lo cierto es que somos los de nuestra especie los que cargamos con…

\- No. – Lo interrumpió tajante mientras le alzaba la vista. – Ya me han ocurrido cosas horribles y retorcidas mucho antes de involucrarme con tu especie.

\- Tienes razón. – Respondió serio. – Pero hasta ese momento nunca te habían…

\- Mi apariencia lejos de ser una ventaja ha sido una maldición con la que he tenido que cargar incluso esta noche. – se quejó deslizando por su melena el lazo que la ataba, pasando los dedos por su cabello alborotándolo y dándole una apariencia provocadora. – Los hombres en los que me interesé terminaron aprovechándose, lastimados u odiándome. - Hizo una pausa. – Y el único que me amó de verdad terminó muriendo. – Él se quedó en silencio. Realmente no lo había visto desde esa perspectiva. – Sí no fuera por este amargo rato tal vez te preguntarías por qué te conté mi horrendo pasado. Eso que es tan íntimo para mí.

\- Jamás. – La miró a los ojos sería y gravemente. – Jamás debes considerar lo que te hicieron como algo así para callar; esa porquería no fue creada ni provocada por ti, así hayan pasado cincuenta años.

\- Te lo conté, – siguió como si no lo hubiera escuchado. – Porque me recuerdas tanto a él.

\- Akiko… - Susurró.

\- La forma de tus ojos. Ese tono miel intenso; la mirada desafiante que le diste a esos tipos. Incluso… - Bajó la voz hasta un susurro. – sonreíste de esa manera altanera enseñando los colmillos tal y como él hacía… tanto que… por un momento pensé… - Su voz tembló. – Que él había resucitado en ti.

La miró de manera nostálgica. – Ya veo. – Dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

-Debes pensar que soy una estúpida. – Se levantó con ambas tazas vacías para dejarlas en el fregadero de la cocina, al volver desvió su camino a las escaleras. – Tengo más habitaciones en esta casa, puedes tomar la que te apetezca, ya sea aquí o arriba. Mañana es domingo, así que no creo que tengas que ir a trabajar, ¿O si?

\- ¿Quieres decir que deseas que me quede contigo esta noche? – Preguntó poniéndose de pie.

\- Pero claro que sí. – contestó. – No me gustaría que llegues a casa con la ropa ensangrentada y la gente sospeche que eres alguna clase de asesino y eso. Yo la lavaré.

\- No es necesario, en verdad.

\- No trates de convencerme de lo contrario. – Sonrió. - Soy muy terca.

\- Está bien. – Suspiró. – Tomaré la recámara de abajo.

\- Muy bien. - lo condujo a lo largo del pasillo, debajo de los escalones al fondo, pasando el baño y a mano derecha abrió una puerta. Era una habitación pequeña y sencilla, con todo lo básico; cama individual con sábanas blancas, un buró cerca de un enchufe eléctrico, cómoda con diversos cajones para la ropa y una pequeña ventana que daba al patio trasero. Él entró en la estancia. – Nos vemos, que descanses. – Se despidió ella en el umbral, con la puerta en la mano.

\- Gracias, igual. – Dijo él sonriendo amablemente.

\- No tienes por qué. Es lo que hacen los amigos; se apoyan mutuamente. – Dijo al fin, comenzando a cerrar la puerta.

\- Oye, Akiko. – Alcanzó a decir Akira

\- ¿Mm? – preguntó abriendo de nuevo.

\- No eres estúpida. – Dijo en tono serio.

\- Lo sé, ja ja. – Se rió. – Eso lo dije solo para mí misma.

\- Pero no debiste arriesgarte a enfrentarte tu sola a ese cabrón. Un movimiento en falso y pudiste ser degollada, - le preguntó. - ¿Dónde sacaste un taser paralizador?

\- Ahhh, eso… - Se recargó en el umbral cruzando los brazos. – Me lo dieron en el centro de conservación. Es para cualquier animal que desee atacarme, pero me especificaron que nunca lo ha ocupado ningún encargado. Solo me lo dieron como una formalidad preventiva, ya que en las épocas de apareamiento los lobos en celo, especialmente los machos, se vuelven muy territoriales. Pero nadie ha tenido la necesidad de usarlo jamás; así que lo conservo en mi bolso y lo llevo a todos lados para usarlo como un arma de defensa personal.

\- Ok. No creí que tú… - comenzó, ¿En verdad esta era la gentil y tímida mujer que él conocía? – tuvieras que cargar con eso.

\- Lo sé, yo tampoco. – coincidió. – Pero justo anoche mientras cenaba pensé en lo que me ocurrió en el pasado. Es decir; siempre fui una chica sociable y amistosa cuando niña, y abusaron de mi. – A Akira no le gustaba que hablara de aquello como si fuera algo cotidiano, aunque debía aceptar que tal vez era una forma de sacarlo y enfrentarlo. – Luego me volví tímida y lo más discreta posible para no tentar a los hombres, pero de todas maneras volvió a ocurrir. Y en el ataque, - volvió la vista a un punto muerto. – Me dije que ya no tenía nada que perder porque ya no tenía ningún valor como mujer; así que pasé de una Justine a ser Juliette. Pero al creer que ya todo estaba perdido, entendí después que estoy viva. Así que, no me quedaré sin hacer nada si puedo por mi misma pensando que necesito que alguien se apiade de mi y me rescate.

\- Entiendo. – Le sonrió. – Me da gusto que pienses así. – Era una verdad a medias.

\- Gracias. – Se la devolvió. – Buenas noches Akira.

\- Buenas noches Akiko. – se despidió.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Volvió al pasillo que conducía a la entrada y dobló esquina para luego subir por las escaleras y entrar a su habitación. Al cerrar la puerta la sonrisa se desvaneció de golpe.

Sabía que tenía que continuar, sabía que tenía que seguir; respirar aunque esto doliera en lo más profundo de su ser. – Te extraño tanto… - susurró viendo la luna a través de la ventana. – Inugami… - sus labios temblaron y las lágrimas rodaron de sus ojos cristalinos.

… §…

"Andando en un bosque entre las sombras, solitario. En la inmensa oscuridad percibí un aroma; al principio fue leve, tímidamente floral y delicado. Nunca había olfateado una fragancia así; me intrigó de inmediato y me acerqué más; cambió a rozagante, pasional e intenso, embriagó mi nariz y alteró mis sentidos ese aroma tan penetrante. Y a lo lejos te vislumbré; fue primera vez que te vi. Parecías una inmensa luz entre la oscuridad que me envolvía. Conforme me acerqué distinguí tu silueta; tu andar, el vaivén de tus caderas, ropa y calzado, toda tú parecía exudar sensualidad pura. Sin embargo distinguí que no andabas bien; cabizbaja y ebria tropezaste. Solo fue instintivo pero en un segundo te sostuve. Y con tan solo ese acto me condené; no quise reconocerlo pero fue atracción instantánea. Tan miserable y triste pero a la vez sublimemente hermosa. Al conocerte me di cuenta que estabas dañada, y luego por mi causa hecha pedazos, y yo también me rompí. Pero no me arrepiento un solo instante en haberte conocido… Es mi destino estar a tu lado y protegerte porque… te amo… eres mía por derecho porque te entregaste. Cumpliré mi promesa y te encontraré".


	5. Capítulo 3: Obsesión

**Capítulo 3: Obsesión **

Era domingo por la tarde cuando Akira se despidió de Akiko, quien antes le entregó su ropa limpia y doblada, libre de sangre ajena, por la puerta de la recámara que habitaba, ligeramente abierta, procurando proteger la privacidad del hombre.

Al pie de las escaleras del pórtico, ella cambió cómo subía al auto y mientras se alejaba por el camino pavimentado rodeado de árboles y otras casas espaciadas a la distancia, él se despidió con un gesto de mano que a su vez correspondió con una ligera sonrisa

Una vez dentro de la cabaña cerró la puerta. Dedique lo restante del día a trabajar en su computadora portátil completando los informes de observación que registran la conducta de la manada de lobos a su carga. Ordenando las cuentas, administrando los gastos monetarios, leyendo los estados de cuenta del banco, etcétera. Pudo haber escapado del predicamento en su país natal, pero no de las obligaciones que conllevan una vida independiente. Manteniendo su mente ocupada con labores todo lo que podría, incluso siendo ama de casa, plomera, carpintera ya veces también jardinera; ahora más que nunca requería de sus propias fuerzas de trabajo para mantenerse mentalmente estable. Pero era por las noches cuando apareció el horror; el insomnio, la ansiedad, la tristeza, la culpa, la impotencia; sus demonios no la dejaban en paz. Recién establecido no podría dormir, forzándose a comer aun cuando todo sabía un arena, bebía y era amargo. Era solo cuando se agotaba físicamente que podían dormir de manera natural, siempre minutos antes de la media noche. Cerró con seguridad todos los accesos al hogar y apagó las luces segundos antes de subir a su habitación a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente llegó al refugio Ikunou como todos los días de lunes a viernes a las ocho de mañana para completar su jornada hasta las cuatro de la tarde. Aunque tenía un horario muy flexible, debido a los cambios bruscos del clima en aquél lugar, siempre procuraba cuidar su puntualidad y cumplir con su deber incluso si esto fuera en deshoras laborables; en verdad se había encariñado con su manada.

Al llegar a casa la misma rutina: informes, administración de cuentas, aseo del hogar y limpieza de trastos. El reloj de pared de la sala marcaba las nueve de la noche cuando quiso sentarse en el sofá en pijama a ver un poco de televisión.

-No entiendo nada de esto. - dijo cuando terminó de dar vuelta a los canales con el control remoto. - Hay muchos programas pero ninguno que me llame la atención.- Luego, de media hora apagó el electrónico y subió las escaleras.

Luego de lavar los dientes, en el compartimento detrás del espejo de baño apoyado en la pared que se encuentra un frasco de plástico con somníferos dentro. Estaba segura de no poder dormir porque no estaba completamente agotada, así que tuve tres pastillas. Ya en la cama al cabo de quince minutos apagó la lámpara sintiendo el efecto y durmió en medio de la oscuridad.

Quietud y silencio total en las calles solitarias y lóbregas; solo algunos faroles encendidos acompañaban a la luna en el cielo despejado de julio. Una sombra solitaria vagaba caminando cerca de aquella cabaña ubicada en los suburbios en frontera con el bosque. - ¿Tres dosis ya, Akiko? - reflexionó para sí. - No hace diez días que comenzaste con una. - terminado por alejarse en medio de la noche.

Continúa su rutina sin ninguna novedad hasta la noche del sábado. Se ordenó la ropa en su clóset una vez limpia y seca. Ya terminaba cuando bajó la vista al cesto blanco de plástico y se dio cuenta de lo que siguió hizo que sus ojos brillaran en lágrimas; en el fondo, un conocido abrigo oscuro de cuello en pelo sintético, tan rasgado que atesoraba tanto, ahora se completamente completamente limpio, sin rastro de suciedad y sangre viejas.

-¡No puede ser! - se reprochó mientras lentamente lo levantaba, con las manos temblorosas. - Debí lavarlo sin darme cuenta. - Lo volteó una y otra vez sin querer creerlo. - Había tanta ropa sucia esparcida ... - Gimoteó. - ¡No no! - Ya no estaba. Ya no se tuvo ninguna evidencia material de aquél hombre que la había salvado. - Perdóname ... - abrazó fuertemente la prenda en su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos. - ¡Lo siento! - se aferró a él como nunca, llorando. - Lo si ... - abrió de golpe los párpados. - ¿Qué ... qué es esto? - Algo extraño sufrido; un aroma ... - ¿Es el ... el suavizante de telas? - siguió olfateando. - ¿Es ... es porque está limpio? - No se detenía, era intenso. - No. Es un olor fuerte y desenfadado ... es ... - Un olor delicado pero marcado, bajo y limpio, como un árbol joven y fresco ... como ... - Como el de él ... - dijo al fin. - Es el olor de Inugami. - Susurró con un gran alivio. - De Akira Inugami, de su piel. - aspiró profundamente aquella prenda, con ojos suavemente entrecerrados, recordando la última vez que sus cuerpos estaban abrazados.

Acto seguido bajó el interruptor de luz quedando a oscuras. Solo hasta entonces se dio cuenta que a través de la ventana con cortinas abiertas se colaba la luna llena. Los ojos resplandecieron con su reflejo en las pupilas; un brillo intenso nunca antes visto. Fue entonces que lentamente subió su camisa amplia y de manga larga del pijama que tuvo lugar hasta descubrir su torso. Deslizó los amplios y cómodos pantalones por sus anchas caderas hasta dejarlos caer al piso. Descalza desabrochó su sostén y liberó sus enormes y redondeados senos. Lentamente se deshizo de las diminutas bragas en forma de bikini, quedando completamente desnuda, a contra luz. El espejo de cuerpo entero contempló su reflejo vistiendo solo aquél abrigo sin cerrarlo. El aroma se intensificó en cuanto la tela rozó su piel clara, lo que provocó que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. - Eres tú. - Dijo sonriendo con cautela. - Solo tú puedes enviarme un mensaje así, ¿verdad ... Akira? - Sus labios pronunciaron el nombre como una oración. A continuación se abrazó así misma apretando sus propios pechos. - ¡Aahhh! - Gimió por lo bajo dejándose caer en medio de la cama boca arriba. Algo cálido grabado desde su bajo vientre hasta sus muslos. Era una sensación nueva para ella; con inocente curiosidad entreabrió las piernas, para con la yema de los dedos de la mano derecha bajar desde el ombligo, acariciando lentamente, llegando al pubis; apenas rozando, como el aleteo de una mariposa, sus dedos se abrieron paso donde nacía aquél canal que tantos hombres ansiaban tener. - ¿Acaso ...? - apenas si rozaba la superficie. - Esto ... esto es ... - a la luz azul admiró las yemas ahora brillantes y resbaladizas. Si, estaba mojada; su intimidad secretaba abundantemente ese líquido caliente. Ya pasó una vez cuando se perdió la muestra, pues ellos le inyectaron dosis repetidas de un cóctel de drogas que la estimulaban para disfrutar de las muertes. Inmediatamente grabe lo que los médicos le dijeron en su recuperación: "Casi siempre pasa que la mente, luego sufre un evento traumático, queda atrapado en el mismo momento una y otra vez, lo que reduce su incapacidad de superar el hecho. Algunas personas reviven el momento recreadamente en el presente; a esto se le llama ... "- Síndrome de Estrés Postraumático. - Dijo sin dejar de contemplar sus dedos. Y era cierto, lo sufrió; cada que la luna estaba menguante o nueva, en Japón, no podía dormir debido a los terrores nocturnos; No gritó solo no lo haría sino hasta luego de unos días que no podría con el agotamiento y ver nacer el primer creciente. No fue sino hasta llegar a Alaska y estar cerca de los lobos sumado al paisaje desolado en nieve que pudo calmarse. - No. - Dijo por fin. - Esto no es parte de eso. - Sonrió lentamente risueña. - Esto es diferente. - Sus mejillas se encendieron aún más debido a la euforia que ahora podría moverse por todo su cuerpo.

Embriagada por ese olor tan característico que la envolvía, fue presa de una niebla de sensación; con uno de los dedos y humedecidos exploró un poco más hasta toparse con la punta erecta de un pequeño botón rosado. Lo que acarició suavemente obteniendo la reacción inmediata: - ¡Ahhhh! - Su respiración ruidosa se volvió entrecortada. Nunca se había preocupado por investigar nada de la sexualidad antes de lo ocurrido en su adolescencia. Era vergonzoso y pervertido en solo pensarse haciéndolo; pero ahora todo era diferente, ya que, guiada por su propia voluntad, sin ser forzada por nada ni nadie, le preguntó una emoción exquisita. Con el dedo índice manipulaba delicadamente su clítoris mientras que los demás acariciaban sus labios menores y exploraban alrededor de la vagina, disfrutando de ese dulce néctar que brotaba y comenzando un sonar, lo que la enloquecía. - ¡Aahh ... si ...! - Se quejó, tomando con su brazo izquierdo ambos senos, acariciando sus pezones rosados y erectos, recordando una escena del pasado mientras cerraba los parpados.

Aquella vez cuando se encuentra en su departamento, tropezando y cayendo encima de él, tratando de quitarle inútilmente "la máscara", se dio cuenta de su error y se quitó rápidamente avergonzada y pidiendo disculpas. La verdad era que no lo estaba por considerar aquél acto como deshonroso, sino por, primera vez en su vida, estar gustosamente excitada. La realidad, la perversa y deliciosa realidad era que, en los segundos que estaba sentada arriba de su cuerpo, podía sentir cómo su entrepierna rozaba con la de ella; una entrepierna que de pronto se puso dura como una roca; una que palpitaba a través de los pantalones y, cuan larga era, rozó apenas por unos tornillos de tela su fino botón rosado. A partir de esa noche, a veces en la ducha se sorprendió así misma preguntándose, ¿Qué tan largo, grueso y duro era ese miembro viril en punto de ebullición ?, para después sonrojada agitar la cabeza, reprimiendo el pensamiento acompañado de una pequeña mordida de sus labios. Pero ahora era diferente; removiendo los mismos con la lengua, mientras que con los dedos se manipulaba sin necesidad de metros en su vagina, ardía en deseos de ser tomada por esa bestia. Imaginando que él estaba ahí y no solo su abrigo, la besaba y la acariciaba, dominandola como el hombre lobo que Akira Inugami siempre fue, lamiendo sus senos y mordisqueando sus deliciosos pezones. Las manos de ella ahora eran de él hurgando en su intimidad. mientras que con los dedos se manipulaba sin necesidad de metros en su vagina, ardía en deseos de ser tomada por esa bestia. Imaginando que él estaba ahí y no solo su abrigo, la besaba y la acariciaba, dominandola como el hombre lobo que Akira Inugami siempre fue, lamiendo sus senos y mordisqueando sus deliciosos pezones. Las manos de ella ahora eran de él hurgando en su intimidad. mientras que con los dedos se manipulaba sin necesidad de metros en su vagina, ardía en deseos de ser tomada por esa bestia. Imaginando que él estaba ahí y no solo su abrigo, la besaba y la acariciaba, dominandola como el hombre lobo que Akira Inugami siempre fue, lamiendo sus senos y mordisqueando sus deliciosos pezones. Las manos de ella ahora eran de él hurgando en su intimidad.

-¡Aahhhh ...! - Comenzó una gritar de placer. - ¡Así, no te detengas! - Gimió ruidosamente. La razón abandonó a Akiko por fin. Comenzó a materializar a un Inugami en sus pensamientos; Sus gruesos brazos el sujetador de la breve cintura, el cuerpo tensado y atlético que podría ver incluso con los ojos abiertos - ¡Ahhh ...! - Abriéndose paso entre sus piernas con el peso propio, sintiendo la pesada y gran erección entrando lentamente en ella mientras le besaba y lamia el cuello - ¡Nyaaa! - Se retorció de placer al sentir la goteante humedad de su duro pene. Clavando sus fulgurantes ojos claros y penetrantes en su cuerpo voluptuoso, meneando sus caderas y agitando sus pechos, hambriento de ella como el cazador a su presa, la mirada sudar, gritar de placer y moverse tan rápido que se volvería loca de lujuria. - ¡Inugami - kun! - Lo que hacía haciendo la presión insoportable ... - ¡Inugami - kun! - Cada vez más rápido, el calor la asfixiaba - ¡Inu ... Inu ...! - Ya no pudo más ... - ¡INUGAMIIII! - El orgasmo llegó tan intenso que incluía el líquido claro y viscoso mojó sus piernas hasta por encima de las rodillas mientras temblaba, y su sexo palpitaba en espasmos sin el olor de la prenda que llevaba puesta la abandonara por un instante.

Al exhalar varias veces exhausta y feliz, gracias a él, al fin podría dejar los recuerdos de los abusos atrás como parte de un pasado que ya no le pertenecía. Y que ahora en adelante, sabiendo reivindicada gracias a la memoria del hombre que siempre amaría, su vida ya no estaba arruinada como mujer en absoluto; pues ya no se tuvo éxito e indigna, ya le era tan ajeno. Esa noche Akiko Aoshika durmió tal y como estaba; satisfecha y tranquila. Inconsciente de las calamidades que abrieron paso al abrir esa puerta.


End file.
